Niño a los 18 JJBek
by Becky Ongaku
Summary: Tras un trágico accidente, Jean quedó con un problema mental permanente que le hace actuar como un niño pequeño, eso le trae muchos problemas en la preparatoria, pero todo cambiará cuando uno de los agresores, Otabek Altín, comience a sentir profundos sentimientos por Jean. Advertencia:Si eres muy sensible a los temas del bullying no lo leas.
1. Chico especial

Un día normal, en una escuela normal, se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes en la cafetería, esperando a que iniciaran las clases, comiendo cualquier chatarra.

Yuri Plisetsky, un joven ruso de 17 años, con un carácter fuerte, pocas veces se le ha visto amable pero tiende a reaccionar violento muy fácil.

Leo de la Iglesia, un estadounidense de 17 años, quizás el más tranquilo del grupo, muy pocas veces se le ha visto violento, aunque cuando se enoja es mejor no meterse con él.

Micky Crispino, un italiano de 18 años, con un carácter tan fuerte como el de Yuri, también se enoja muy fácil y reacciona de manera violenta.

Y finalmente Otabek Altín, un kazajo de 18 años, el más serio de todos, casi no se le ve platicar exceptuando a sus amigos y unos cuantos compañeros de clase.

—No quería venir hoy—se quejó el rubio.

—Nadie quería venir hoy, no es como que la escuela sea emocionante, pero es necesaria para la universidad ¿sabes? —dijo Otabek.

—Véanlo de este modo, estamos en nuestro último año de preparatoria, pronto estudiaremos lo que nos gusta—comentó Leo.

—Yo sólo espero que este año acabe rápido, ya quiero salir de aquí—se quejó Micky.

Se escuchó el timbre anunciando la primera hora de clases.

—Adelante, hay que ir—dijo Otabek levantándose de su cómodo asiento seguido de los otros tres.

Fueron a su aula donde se escuchaba el escándalo de sus compañeros, una bonita de plelirroja de nacionalidad rusa se acercó al grupo, Mila Babicheva.

—Oigan ¿ya se enteraron? Un nuevo alumno se integrará con nosotros.

—Wow que emocionante—dijo el rubio sin emoción alguna.

—Ay vamos chicos, puede ser un chico o una chica agradable—dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

—Mientras no moleste todo bien—comentó Otabek.

Unos minutos después, llegó el profesor de matemáticas, Viktor Nikiforov, quien tenía un semblante preocupado.

—Buenos días alumnos —saludó recibiendo el mismo saludo de los demás —espero que hoy hayan venido con mucha energía, como ya muchos sabrán, el día de hoy se integra un nuevo estudiante con nosotros, pero quiero pedirles de la manera más atenta que lo traten con el respeto que se merece, este chico es un poco especial, es un estudiante muy inteligente y les pido por favor que cuiden mucho su forma de actuar y de hablar.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, Viktor se veía muy serio y preocupado, ¿qué significa que ese alumno sea especial? ¿Tendría alguna discapacidad?

Viktor salió un momento del salón, unos segundos después volvió a entrar, pero no sólo.

Venía tomado de la mano con un guapo joven alto de cuerpo fuerte, demasiado atractivo, pero no podían ignorar el hecho de que Viktor viniera tomado de la mano de ese joven, ¿qué significaba eso?

Además ese nuevo estudiante parecía tener miedo, se le notaba muy tímido y tenía la mirada en el suelo, ¿qué pasaba con él?

—Su nombre es Jean Jacques Leroy, es de nacionalidad canadiense, desde los 14 años que ha estudiado en su casa, ésta será su primera vez en una escuela, por favor sean buenos con él.

La mirada de todos fue directo al moreno, quien no paraba de mirar hacia abajo, con una mirada que sólo reflejaba miedo y nervios, se veía inseguro.

—Cuéntales algo de ti Jean—pidió el mayor.

—Y-Yo...yo...

Los alumnos lo miraban con duda, parecía un niño pequeño yendo a la primaria por primera vez.

—M-Me gusta...el balocesto...y...

—No se oye nada.

Esa fue la voz del joven ruso, quien fastidiado miraba al tímido canadiense.

—Gracias Yuri pero esa no es manera de hablar—le regañó Viktor.

—Pues es la verdad, que hable más fuerte, no se oye nada.

El cuerpo del canadiense comenzó a temblar, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Viktor.

—Yuri, te pido por favor que no vuelvas a usar ese tono de voz con Jean presente o te irás a detención.

Yuri junto con todos abrió los ojos con estupor, ¿enserio Viktor lo estaba regañando con una tontería como esa?

—Lo siento Jean, no te obligaré a hablar si no quieres, toma asiento al lado de Otabek, por favor Otabek levanta la mano.

El kazajo dudoso obedeció, al momento que Jean lo vio se notó más asustado, ¿cuál era el maldito problema de ese tipo?

Jean, con la mirada baja, fue directo al asiento que estaba justo delante del kazajo, Otabek no podía dejar de mirarlo raro, y ni que decir de Yuri, lo habían regañado por culpa de ese tipo.

Después de unos minutos largos de clase, Viktor fue llamado por el director.

—Regreso en un momento, por favor resuelvan el ejercicio de la página 203—dicho eso se retiró.

Claro que no todos se iban a poner a hacer el ejercicio, algunos obedecieron y otros se pararon de sus pupitres para platicar.

Jean se quedó sentado terminando el ejericio muy concentrado, pero fue interrumpido cuando su libro fue arrojado para ser reemplazado por un trasero que se sentó en la paleta de su pupitre.

Desconcertado, levantó la vista encontrándose con el rubio que lo había puesto nervioso anteriormente, al verlo sintió miedo.

—Oye tú, ¿acaso eres el favorito del profesor? Mira que regañarme de esa manera para defenderte—dijo Yuri mientras lo miraba con desprecio.

—N-No...yo sólo...

—No tartamudees, es molesto ¿o acaso no sabes hablar? —se burló Otabek.

—E-Es que yo...

— ¿Estás sordo? Te dijeron que hables fuerte y claro—atacó Micky.

Jean volvió a bajar la mirada, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, comenzando a sentir pánico.

—Míranos a la cara cuando te hablamos—lo regañó el rubio.

—Oigan ya déjenlo, ¿no ven que lo están asustando? —dijo Mila apareciendo de repente—es su primer día, es lógico que esté nervioso.

—Tks—con total descaro, Yuri tomó la lapicera de Jean para arrojarla al suelo.

— ¡Yuri! —regañó Mila.

—No te quieras creer importante sólo por ser el favorito del profesor—sin más, el rubio se fue a platicar con sus amigos.

—Mejor no actúes tan arrogante, no te conviene—advirtió Otabek, y dicho eso se fue junto con el rubio.

Mila se acercó al canadiense quien parecía contener las ganas de salir corriendo, es verdad que parecía ser un poquito raro, pero eso no justificaba que lo trataran así, se acercó a él para brindarle confianza.

—Perdónalos, sé que pueden parecer peligrosos pero sólo son unos chicos rebeldes, no son malos—dijo con una sonrisa—me llamo Mila Babicheva, espero que nos volvamos buenos amigos.

Jean alzó su mano acercándola al cabello de la pelirroja, al instante sonrió.

—Tienes un cabello muy bonito, eres una chica bonita—dijo el canadiense con una sonrisa.

Pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera.

Era la sonrisa de un niño inocente, un niño pequeño.

Desconcertada, Mila le devolvió la sonrisa, ¿qué pasaba con ese chico? Bueno, de todas formas viendo lo mal que lo trataron, no podía dejarlo solo, además Viktor dijo que era un chico especial.

Era la hora del almuerzo, todos fueron al patio o a la cafetería a platicar y descansar sus mentes.

Viktor notó que el único que quedaba en el salón era Jean, se acercó a él, parecía que iba a comer su almuerzo solo.

—Jean, es un lindo día, ¿por qué no sales?

—Yo...no sé a dónde ir.

—Puedes comer en el patio, es un bonito lugar lleno de flores, a ti te gustan las flores ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí! Mucho—dijo el canadiense con una enorme sonrisa.

—Entonces ve, yo también iré al cuarto de profesores—dijo el mayor con una sonrisa para luego darle una amistosa palmada en la espalda al menor.

—De acuerdo—y con una sonrisa, Jean tomó su almuerzo y salió del salón.

Estando completamente solo, Viktor inmediatamente borró su sonrisa para cambiar a una mirada llena de preocupación.

—Espero que no nos arrepintamos de ésta decisión.

Jean iba caminando por las canchas, estaba muy distraído admirando la escuela, realmente era un lugar enorme.

En medio de su distracción, escuchó un "cuidado" y un balón casi le golpea el rostro.

Un furioso chico se acerca a él.

— ¿Estás sordo? ¡Idiota!

—Y-Yo...

— ¡Me pude haber metido en problemas por tu culpa imbécil!

—P-Perdón—Jean se dio media vuelta para irse, pero el otro chico lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.

—Ah no, tú no te vas a ir así como así, pídeme disculpas tarado.

—Y-Yo...

Jean estaba temblando de nuevo.

— ¡Fíjate tú tarado! —atacó Mila apareciendo de repente tomando a Jean del brazo para alejarlo del otro tipo.

— ¡No te metas!

— ¡Te romperé la cara si vuelves a meterte con él! —amenazó la pelirroja.

El chico los miró a ambos por un segundo, decidido a no discutir más, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias—agradeció Jean con una sonrisa...una tierna sonrisa.

—Debiste partirle la jeta a ese tarado.

—Yo...no me gusta pelear.

—Mmm entiendo, oye ¿quisieras comer conmigo y con unos amigos? No es bueno comer solo.

— ¿Enserio? Gracias—dijo animado.

Aunque por dentro Mila sentía cierta inseguridad y la necesidad de proteger a Jean, pero se veía con un cuerpo fuerte y además era muy alto, fácilmente pudo haberle partido la cara a ese chico, ¿qué tipo de persona era Jean?

Ambos fueron al patio de atrás.

—Vaya, que patio tan bonito—dijo Jean emocionado.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Siempre vengo a comer aquí con mis amigos—dijo Mila igual de animada.

Y estando en el patio, Jean dirigió sus ojos a las personas allí presentes, su cuerpo volvió a temblar.

—Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí—dijo Otabek mirándolo burlón.

Mila notó miedo en los ojos de Jean, ¿habrá sido buena idea invitarlo a comer con ellos? Ojalá y no se arrepintiera.

**Continuará...**


	2. Comienzan los problemas

Los cuatro chicos miraban con una sonrisa burlona al canadiense, Mila al instante se dio cuenta.

—A ver chicos, lo traje para que no comiera solo, no para que se burlaran de él.

— ¿Y quién dijo que nos queremos burlar de él? Sólo estamos sonriendo—dijo Micky.

Jean inmediatamente se posicionó detrás de Mila.

—Awwww el niño de esconde detrás de Mila como su fuera su mami—se burló Yuri.

—Pues claro, es lo que hacen los mariquitas—dijo Otabek.

— ¡Ya basta chicos! Lo están asustando—los regañó Mila.

Otabek y Yuri rodaron los ojos, las mujeres eran muy exageradas, parecía una madre cuidando a su pequeño, que ridículo.

Mila tomó de la mano a Jean para luego sonreírle con confianza, lo llevó junto con los demás quienes lo seguían mirando como si fuera un fenómeno.

—Vamos a sentarnos juntos—dijo Mila sentando a Jean a un lado de ella.

Jean sacó su almuerzo, un almuerzo muy bonito y con decorados hechos con mucho amor.

—Oh que bonito almuerzo, ¿me das un poco? —preguntó Mila.

Con una bonita sonrisa, Jean asintió acercándole el recipiente con comida a Mila.

Mila tomó un pequeño bocado y se lo llevó a la boca, sus ojos brillaron al instante por tanta delicia.

—Está delicioso Jean, ¿lo hiciste tú?

—No, lo hizo mi mamá.

—Awwww su mami le hace el almuerzo—dijo burlón el ruso.

—Supongo que no es capaz de hacer nada por sí mismo—apoyó Otabek.

Jean inmediatamente borró su sonrisa y bajó la mirada con timidez, Mila frunció el entrecejo.

—Chicos, no lo repetiré, ya déjenlo en paz.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de profesores.

Viktor estaba preparándose su café, estaba demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Te pasaste de dos cucharadas de azúcar—dijo su mejor amigo suizo, Christohper Giacometti.

— ¿Eh? Joder—Viktor puso mala cara al darse cuenta.

—Sigues preocupado por el joven Jean ¿verdad?

—Sí, vi como lo miraron sus compañeros, él tenía miedo de entrar al salón, tuve que tomarle de la mano para ganarme su confianza, no es que me moleste pero ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes de intimidantes, Jean es como un niño pequeño, estuvo tres años sin estudiar en una escuela.

—Lo entiendo, a pesar de su edad tiene mucha inocencia, no podemos estar detrás de él todo el tiempo, los demás jóvenes se darían cuenta—dijo el suizo igual de preocupado.

—Yo le tengo mucho cariño a Jean, y me gustaría protegerlo, pero no puedo cuando sé que los demás lo pueden atacar por eso.

Viktor no podía dejar de pensar en Jean, lo conoció prácticamente ese día que la vida del pobre joven dio un violento cambio.

El grupo seguía comiendo en el patio, Mila le sacaba plática a Jean para aligerar el ambiente.

—Oye Mila, el entrenador de judo te está buscando—dijo una de las compañeras de la pelirroja apareciendo de repente.

—Gracias, ahora vuelvo chicos—dijo levantándose para ir directo a donde le llamaban, pero fue detenida por Jean quien la había agarrado del brazo.

—P-Por favor no me dejes solo.

Los ojos de Jean eran casi suplicantes, con mucho miedo, era como un niño pidiéndole a su mamá que se quede con él, el corazón de Mila dio un salto tremendo, sentía mucha necesidad de quedarse con el canadiense, pero tenía que ir a donde su entrenador, se inclinó y acarició la cabeza de Jean con ternura.

—Prometo no tardar, ahora vuelvo—dijo con una sincera sonrisa, dicho eso se fue del lugar.

El silencio reinó el lugar, Jean podía sentir la fría mirada de los cuatro amigos.

—Le dijiste a Mila que no te dejara solo ¿verdad? ¿Acaso nosotros estamos pintados? —dijo Otabek.

—P-Perdón...no quise decir eso—dijo el canadiense con la mirada cabizbaja.

Con una sonrisa, Yuri agarró desprevenidamente el jugo del canadiense.

—M-Mi jugo...

—Oh perdona, ¿quieres tu jugo? Toma—dijo el rubio acercándole el jugo.

Jean alzó su brazo para agarrar el jugo, pero Yuri inmediatamente lo alejó mirando con burla al canadiense.

—Déjame que yo te lo de—y con una perversa sonrisa, Yuri tiró el jugo en el cabello del estupefacto canadiense—ahora olerás a naranja.

Los cuatro comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, Jean miró al suelo casi con ganas de llorar.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu mamá que te metiera a una escuela para retrasados?—preguntó Micky.

—Yo creo que porque su mamá es una tonta—dijo Otabek.

Jean inmediatamente subió la mirada, mirando con molestia al kazajo.

—Mi mamá no es ninguna tonta.

—Ah perdona, entonces sólo es idiota.

Sus amigos comenzaron a reírse de nuevo.

— ¡No hables así de mi mamá! —debido al enojo, Jean empujó fuertemente a Otabek.

Grave error.

Jean abrió sus ojos con estupor al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, los chicos lo estaban matando con la mirada.

—Esta nos la pagas, chicos agárrenlo.

Micky, Leo y Yuri tomaron ambos brazos de Jean prohibiéndole toda libertad de moverse.

— ¡Perdóname! ¡No quise empujarte! —dijo Jean al borde de la desesperación.

—Te crees mucho por ser el favorito del profesor ¿verdad? Ahora verás lo que le hacemos a los creídos como tú, chicos, vamos al baño.

Y con una macabra sonrisa, llevaron casi arrastrando a Jean.

— ¡No! ¡Déjenme! ¡Por favor perdónenme!

Jean gritaba y pataleaba, a pesar de tener un cuerpo fuerte no podía librarse de las tres personas que lo tenían sujetado.

Al llegar al baño, Otabek estuvo verificando que no hubiera nadie, ya estando seguro, abrió la puerta de uno de los retretes, les hizo una señal a sus amigos dándoles a entender que metieran a Jean.

Inmediatamente, Otabek abrió la tapa del retrete y Micky junto con Yuri apretaron más el agarre de los brazos del canadiense mientras Leo vigilaba la entrada.

Otabek tomó fuertemente de los cabellos de Jean quien ya estaba tirando lágrimas, Otabek sonrió al ver eso.

—A ver si con esto aprendes a no volver a meterte con nosotros, vamos a hidratarte un poco.

Y dicho eso, Otabek metió la cara de Jean al escusado.

Jean comenzó a forcejear con desesperación, los chicos miraban con una sonrisa los esfuerzos del canadiense para librarse.

Unos segundos después, Otabek jaló fuertemente del cabello de Jean para sacar su cara, Jean respiraba con dificultad, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua del escusado.

—P-Perdón...por favor...perdón...

Sin decir nada, Otabek volvió a meter la cara de Jean en el escusado, Jean volvió a luchar para intentar librarse del agarre.

—Ya déjenlo chicos, falta poco para entrar a clases y dejamos los almuerzos en el patio, hay que darnos prisa—dijo Leo.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, decididos, soltaron al canadiense quien inmediatamente se dejó caer al suelo intentando recuperar la respiración.

Los chicos se acercaron a la puerta.

—Pobre de ti que le digas de esto a alguien—dijo Otabek, luego de eso el grupo salió del baño.

Jean se sentó en el suelo, dobló sus piernas pegando sus rodillas a su pecho, rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, derramando más y más lágrimas.

—Mamá...papá...los necesito—dicho eso, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

**Continuará...**


	3. Cuando te conocí

Viktor estaba en el portón de la escuela, esperando pacientemente por Jean, aún recordaba el día que lo conoció.

**Flash back**

**Viktor iba en su carro, iba en carretera después de regresar de un viaje, las vacaciones habían terminado.**

**De pronto a lo lejos distingue algo parecido a un incendio, que extraño, el lugar no parecía estar habitado por nadie, se acercó a ese punto y lo que vio casi hace que se le salga en corazón.**

**Era una camioneta destrozada, estaba envuelta en llamas, rápidamente bajó de su carro y corrió directo a esa camioneta, puso su brazo delante de sus ojos, las llamas eran muy intensas y el calor era insoportable, Viktor buscó desesperadamente si había algún sobreviviente, pero al intentar lograr ver algo, vio a dos personas adultas, un hombre y una mujer, seguro eran una pareja, y a dos niños pequeños, Viktor sintió una impotencia tremenda, gritó intentando lograr que ellos escucharan, la gasolina no paraba de gotear, en cualquier momento la camioneta explotaría, debía llamar a emergencias rápido.**

**Sacó su celular dispuesto a llamar a una ambulancia, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos distinguieron a un cuerpo fuera del auto.**

**Corrió rápidamente hacia ese cuerpo, era un chico entre unos 13 o 14 años, llevó su mano a su cuello, el chico tenía pulso ¡Estaba vivo! Llevó su oreja al pecho del menor y en definitiva su corazón seguía latiendo, era un latir débil pero seguía vivo, había una esperanza, sin dudarlo marcó el número de la ambulancia.**

**Los para médicos y los bomberos no tardaron en llegar, la camioneta estaba a nada de explotar, tomaron rápidamente el cuerpo del menor y lo pusieron en la camilla.**

—**Señor, ¿usted es familiar del joven? —preguntó uno de los para médicos.**

—**No, simplemente encontré la camioneta y lo encontré a él**.

— **¿Podría acompañarnos por favor? Necesitamos que les explique lo sucedido a unos oficiales.**

—**No tengo mucha información, pero si puedo ayudar en algo iré.**

— **¡APÁRTENSE TODOS! —gritó uno de los bomberos.**

**Todos corrieron lejos de la camioneta.**

**¡BOM!**

**La camioneta hizo una intensa explosión.**

**Viktor llevó su mano a su boca, nunca en su vida había visto tal cosa, la camioneta explotó con esa familia allí dentro, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, una pareja y dos niños pequeños, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿cómo pudo haber sido posible?**

**Viktor estaba en el hospital siendo interrogado por un policía.**

—**Yo vi a lo lejos las llamas, me acerqué y vi el cuerpo de ese niño, seguía vivo, pero no sé su familia—dijo el peli plateado.**

— **¿Entonces no tiene ningún parentesco con el joven?**

—**No**

**El policía suspiró con pesar.**

—**Vimos las cámaras de vigilancia de la carretera, en un carro había un grupo de amigos conduciendo en estado de ebriedad, la familia iba manejando con normalidad, creo que estaban regresando de unas vacaciones, por desgracia, el carro del grupo de jóvenes tuvo un movimiento brusco provocando que la familia se moviera rápidamente hacia un lado, por desgracia la camioneta se volcó y comenzó a dar vueltas, vimos el momento en el que el joven salió de golpe de la ventana.**

**Viktor era incapaz de creerse algo así.**

— **¿Y qué pasó con el grupo de ebrios?**

**Se notaba el dolor y la impotencia en el rostro del policía.**

—**Ellos salieron ilesos y continuaron el camino.**

**Viktor golpeó fuertemente la mesa, por culpa de unos imbéciles irresponsables, una inocente familia se llevó la peor parte, no podía creerlo, sentía tanta rabia, tanta impotencia.**

**Viktor fue a la sala de espera para saber el estado de ese pobre niño, a pesar de no saber nada de él, su situación era simplemente desgarradora, no podía ignorarlo.**

**Fue a sentarse en uno de los banquitos para esperar al doctor, de pronto siente una presencia.**

**Al levantar la mirada, sus ojos ven a una hermosa chica de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules de al menos unos 18 años quien tenía los ojos hinchados, seguro por llorar.**

— **¿Usted es quien salvó a JJ? —preguntó la chica.**

— **¿JJ? —preguntó el mayor desconcertado.**

—**Me llamo Isabella Yang, soy muy cercana al joven Jean.**

**Viktor abrió los ojos con estupor, se hizo a un lado dando unas palmaditas a la banca indicándole a la menor que se sentara con él, la chica aceptó.**

—**Ellos era una familia tan alegre, tan llena de vida, siempre con una sonrisa, conozco a Jean desde que él tenía seis años y yo diez, su familia acababa de llegar de unas vacaciones, Jean iba a tener su primer concierto el día de mañana, estaba tan emocionado, su sueño siempre fue ser un cantante exitoso y ahora...ahora esto...—la voz de la menor se estaba quebrando— ¿Por qué? Ellos nunca le hicieron daño a nadie... ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué no esos malditos?**

**Viktor le costaba mirarla, se notaba el gran amor que sentía por esa familia, por ese joven, un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero tenía que ser fuerte.**

**La puerta del consultorio se abre dejando ver al doctor de ese joven.**

— **¿Familia del joven Jacques Leroy?**

—**Yo soy muy cercana a la familia, los familiares están llegando de un viaje.**

— **¿Usted es mayor de edad?**

—**Sí, acabo de cumplir los 18.**

**El doctor suspiró con pesar, Isabella comenzó a sentir un nudo en el estómago.**

—**No pudimos hacer nada por los padres y los hermanos del joven Jacques, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero ellos ya habían muerto minutos antes de ser encontrados.**

**Isabella tapó su boca de la impresión, no podía ser cierto.**

— **¿Y Jean? ¿Cómo está Jean?**

**La mirada del doctor se llenó de angustia, y eso no ayudaba nada para los nervios de Isabella.**

—**Pudimos salvar la vida del joven Jacques...pero...no pudimos salvarle su estado mental.**

— **¿D-De qué habla?**

—**Recibió un golpe fuerte en su cabeza, al momento del impacto el joven fue brutalmente empujado siendo sacado del carro, su mente quedó con un defecto desconocido, quedó con un retraso, su mente ahora funciona como la mente de un niño entre lo años, por desgracia ese daño es permanente, no pudimos lograr nada para salvarlo de ese retraso, sus pensamientos y su actitud ahora serán las de un infante menor de diez años.**

—**No...no puede ser... ¡No puede ser maldita sea no puede ser! —llena de desesperación, Isabella tomó al doctor de la solapa y lo comenzó a zarandear—¡¿Qué hay de sus sueños de ser cantante?! ¡De formar una banda exitosa! ¡Dígame! ¡Dí...dígame! —Isabella se dejó caer en el suelo, con un llanto desgarrador, se tapó el rostro con sus manos.**

**Viktor tuvo que apretarse el cuello para no terminar llorando también, no podía mostrarse débil, incluso si la situación era devastadora no podía mostrarse débil.**

— **¿Puedo verlo? Por favor—rogó la menor.**

—**Sí puede, pero en su estado lo mejor es que vaya acompañada.**

**Isabella inmediatamente volteó a ver a Viktor.**

—**Sé que no es su responsabilidad, pero por favor acompáñeme, se lo pido.**

**Viktor vio la angustia y el dolor en la mirada de esa joven, se acercó a ella y posó su mano en el hombro de la chica.**

—**Adelante, vamos.**

**Ambos entraron al consultorio, ya adentro el corazón de Isabella se quebró.**

**Ver a Jean rodeado de cables con tantos rasguños y moretones era una completa pesadilla.**

**Se acercó a él y con mucho cuidado acarició su mejilla, los ojos de Jean se abrieron lentamente, con esfuerzo, volteó a ver a Isabella, y una tierna sonrisa se formó en sus labios.**

—**Hola Jean, me recuerdas ¿verdad? —dijo con una débil sonrisa.**

**Con esfuerzo, Jean levantó ambos brazos, dando a entender que quería un abrazo e Isabella no lo pensó dos veces, con cuidado, abrazó a Jean transmitiéndole todo su apoyo y amor.**

**Al separarse, Isabella notó la inocencia en los ojos del canadiense.**

—**Isabella, ¿dónde está mi familia?**

**Algo dentro de Isabella se quebró, sus lágrimas se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y se tapó la boca.**

— **¿Estás bien Isabella? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó el menor con inocencia, llevando su mano a la mejilla de la azabache.**

**Isabella posó su mano en la mano de Jean, sonriéndole con pesar.**

—**Jean, debemos ser fuertes a partir de ahora, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo—dicho eso le dio un beso en la frente al canadiense, a lo cual Jean respondió sonriendo como todo un niño pequeño.**

**De pronto, los ojos de Jean se dirigieron a Viktor, desconcertado preguntó.**

— **¿Quién es ese señor? —preguntó Jean apuntando al mayor.**

—**Oh, ese señor te salvó Jean.**

— **¿Me salvó?**

—**Así es.**

**Jean miró a Viktor con sorpresa, unos segundos después le sonrió al mayor.**

—**Muchas gracias señor.**

**Viktor sentía que se estaba derrumbando, su garganta ya le dolía por tanto aguantarse de llorar, sonrió escondiendo su dolor.**

**Una semana pasó y dieron a Jean de alta.**

**Siendo que Isabella ya era mayor de edad, Jean quedó a su custodia, los familiares no tardaron en darle todo su apoyo al pequeño canadiense, Isabella trabajaba y estudiaba, y a pesar de que no ganaba la gran cosa, pudo mantener al moreno, claro que con ayuda económica de los tíos del menor.**

**Jean tuvo que dejar de asistir a la secundaria, siendo que Viktor ya no podía ignorar nada de ese pequeño, también se apuntó para ayudar en las necesidades del joven, recomendó a Isabella a unos psicólogos y maestros para Jean, Lilia y Yakov, una pareja de mayor edad y casados, ambos le comenzaron a ayudar al menor con sus estudios y poco a poco comenzaron a sentir un fuerte cariño por el canadiense.**

**Desde entonces, Viktor junto con su actual pareja Yuuri Katsuki, prometieron también hacerse responsables por el bienestar de Jean.**

**Fin flash bak**

Ahora Isabella contaba con 22 años, encontró un mejor trabajo y le pagaban el doble, se convirtió en la figura materna del canadiense.

— ¡Perdón por hacerlo esperar! —dijo Jean corriendo hacia el mayor.

—No te preocupes, ¿oye te gustaría llevar una pizza a tu casa? Hoy están en oferta.

— ¡Sí sí sí sí sí! Dijo Jean muy emocionado.

Viktor sonrió ante ese acto.

—Muy bien, entonces sube al coche.

Jean muy emocionado obedeció y subió al coche junto con Viktor.

A lo lejos estaban cuatro chicos mirando con desprecio al canadiense.

—Les dije que era el consentido de Viktor—dijo Yuri.

—Je, ¿no será de los que abren las piernas para obtener buenas notas? —dijo Micky con burla.

—No lo sé, pero si Viktor lo lleva a su casa será por algo—dijo Leo.

—Ese chico enserio me enferma—dijo Otabek, mirando a Jean mientras pisaba una lata.

En otra parte, Mila ya estaba camino a su casa con la mirada perdida.

**Flash back**

**Mila fue directo al jardín después de hablar con su entrenador, pero notó que ya no había nadie ni las cosas del almuerzo, excepto el recipiente que Jean, que extraño.**

**Buscó a Jean con la mirada y cuando lo vio, no lo podía creer.**

**Jean se veía completamente mojado y no dejaba de temblar.**

— **¡Jean! —llamó la pelirroja.**

**Cuando Jean la escuchó, la miró y rápidamente fue con ella para abrazarla con gran fuerza mientras derramaba lágrimas.**

—**No me dejes solo, por favor no me dejes solo—rogaba mientras la abrazaba.**

**Mila estaba estupefacta, lo primero que pensó fue que ese grupito le había hecho algo al canadiense, eso explicaba que Jean estuviera mojado, sin pensarlo, Mila correspondió al abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.**

**Fin flash bak**

—No sé lo que Jean tenga, pero pase lo que pase, tengo que protegerlo—dijo Mila con una mirada llena de determinación, lo que sea que Jean tenga, no es razón para querer hacerle la vida imposible.

Continuará...


	4. ¿Cuánto más tengo que soportar?

Isabella estaba preparando tranquilamente el desayuno mientras Jean terminaba de vestirse, sirvió el omelette con tomate y el jugo de naranja.

Al terminar de vestirse, Jean bajó, se notaba un poco apenado, Isabella rio al verlo.

—Se te volvió a atorar el cierre ¿verdad?

Jean asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Isabella se acercó al menor y le desatoró el cierre para acomodárselo mejor, en cualquier otra situación eso hubiera sido sospechoso, pero en la situación de ellos era como una madre ayudándole a su hijo a pesar de que sólo se llevaban cuatro años.

—Iré por mi carpeta, por mientras toma tu desayuno, te preparé los omelette que tanto te gustan—dijo con una sonrisa para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al sonriente canadiense quien gustoso se sentó para comenzar a desayunar.

Después de unos minutos, ambos se subieron al coche de la azabache para poner rumbo a la preparatoria y de allí Isabella se iría a la universidad.

—Isabella, hay una chica muy bonita que me recuerda a mi mamá.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí, es pelirroja como mi mamá, además es una persona muy amable, ha sido muy buena conmigo.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso, ¿y qué tal te llevas con tus demás compañeros?

Un silencio incómodo reinó el pequeño espacio.

Aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en verde, Isabella observó al moreno quien se veía nervioso y decaído.

—Jean, ¿tus compañeros te tratan bien?

—B-Bueno...me miran raro ¡Pero no me han hecho nada malo! De verdad, sólo...me miran como si fuera un fenómeno—dijo el chico con un semblante triste.

Isabella se acercó y le besó la frente sonriéndole con dulzura.

—No eres ningún fenómeno, quizás un poco diferente, pero eres un chico fuerte, educado y responsable, eres un gran chico Jean.

—Muchas gracias Isabella—dijo el menor correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Las clases ya estaban por comenzar, todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos.

Jean fue el último en entrar al salón, iba directo a su asiendo, pero un pie se puso en su camino logrando que tropezara, ese pie era de Yuri.

Las risas no tardaron en escucharse en todo el salón, Mila y Sala (hermana de Micky) inmediatamente se levantaron para ayudarlo a levantarse y ayudarle a recoger las cosas que se le cayeron debido a la caída.

—Fíjate por donde caminas cegatón—dijo Yuri con burla.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Yuri? Se pudo haber lastimado—lo regañó Mila.

—No exageres Mila, fue una caída pequeña, no es como si estuviera hecho de vidrio para que se rompiera—dijo Otabek.

— ¡No importa! No tienes ningún derecho de tratar a Jean así Yuri, es apenas su segundo día, no seas pesado—dijo Mila mirando al mencionado con enfado.

—Ay por favor, yo he tenido caídas peores y no ando lloriqueando.

Mila respiró hondo, no ganaría nada peleándose con esos zopencos, ella y Sala llevaron a Jean a su asiento.

Jean sólo miraba el suelo mientras tomaba la mano de Mila, realmente no quería soltarla.

—Jajajajaja el bebé está agarrado de su mami—se burló uno de los compañeros y los demás no tardaron en volver a burlarse.

Mila iba a ir directo a darle una buena paliza, pero fue detenida por Jean quien la miraba suplicante, volvió a respirar hondo, tenía que calmarse y cuidar de Jean hasta que Viktor llegara al salón.

Unos minutos después, Viktor llegó y las clases comenzaron.

En medio de la clase y sin que Viktor se diera cuenta, unas bolitas de papel fueron lanzadas directo a la cabeza de Jean, el canadiense desconcertado volteó a mirar a la dirección de esos papeles, el dueño de ese ataque era el italiano Micky quien sonreía con malicia, Jean estuvo a punto de levantar la mano, pero su muñeca fue tomada bruscamente por Otabek.

—Te irá peor si abres la boca—susurró el kazajo provocándole miedo a Jean.

Soltó su muñeca y Jean inmediatamente bajó el brazo decidido a concentrarse en la clase, lo cual le era demasiado difícil ya que el ataque de las bolitas de papel no cesaba.

Llegó la hora de educación física con el matestro Christophe, los chicos estaban en los vestidores cambiándose, Jean estaba casi al fondo, inevitablemente, Otabek volteó a mirar al canadiense mientras se quitaba la camisa, sus ojos notaron algo que lo sorprendió.

Jean tenía un tatuaje en la espalda baja, ¿quién lo diría? Al final seguro es ESA clase de persona.

Otabek inmediatamente se acercó a Yuri para susurrarle algo al oído, Yuri sonrió con burla y ambos se acercaron al canadiense.

Al ya estar cerca de él, Otabek le dio una nalgada asustando de sobremanera a Jean.

—Te ves inocente pero a fin de cuentas eres una zorra—dijo Otabek con veneno.

— ¿C-Cómo?

Jean se estaba cubriendo con su camisa la cual Yuri inmediatamente se la arrebató.

— ¿Por qué te cubres? ¿Quieres ocultar el tatuaje cerca de tu trasero? —dicho eso, Yuri posó su mano en una nalga del canadiense para luego apretarla fuertemente.

Un pánico enorme invadió a Jean e inmediatamente se alejó del rubio.

—Ay por favor, tampoco es como que te estemos tocando en una zona más íntima—dijo Otabek rodando los ojos.

Otabek le lanzó la camiseta en la cara al canadiense, quien inmediatamente tomó la camisa para volver a cubrirse.

—Deja de actuar como un niñito, ni que tuvieras algo que esconder—dijo Yuri molesto.

Con la mirada tímida, Jean desvió la mirada, enfureciendo más al rubio.

Yuri se acercó agarrando fuertemente los brazos de Jean para separarlos y destapar su bronceado pecho.

—No te cubras como si fueras una chica, todos tenemos lo mismo—exclamó el rubio.

Jean volvió a desivar la mirada y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, Yuri ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ¿cuál era el maldito problema de ese rarito?

—Chicos ya es suficiente, no pierdan su tiempo con él—dijo Leo apareciendo de repente.

Yuri y Otabek se miraron entre sí, unos segundos después Yuri soltó a Jean chasqueando la lengua.

—No eres más que un fenómeno—atacó el rubio, dicho eso el trío se alejó para continuar cambiándose.

Estaban haciendo calentamiento mientras Christophe los observaba, notaba que Jean no se cansaba en lo absoluto mientras los demás estaban sacando la lengua como perrito intentando recuperar el aire.

Chris siempre supo que Jean era muy bueno en los deportes, y a pesar de su estado mental eso no ha cambiado en nada, es agradable que el canadiense pueda seguir haciendo muchas cosas de las que le gustan.

Después de unos minutos de calentamiento, Chris ordenó que todos dieran cinco vueltas por toda la cancha.

Mientras tanto con las chicas, estaban haciendo lagartijas.

Sala notó que Mila estaba preocupada desde que inició la clase.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la italiana.

—Estoy preocupada por Jean, tengo el temor de que le quieran hacer algo malo en educación física.

—No te preocupes, estará el profesor Chris para cuidar de él.

—Lo sé pero...siento que debo protegerlo.

De nuevo con los chicos.

La mayoría de los chicos se estaban cansando, en cambio Jean seguía con mucha energía a pesar de llevar cuatro vueltas.

Otabek no paraba de observar a Jean, ¿cómo era posible que tuviera tanta energía?

Yuri se acercó a él con la respiración agitada.

—Es un creído, es bueno en deportes, quiere hacerse notar—dijo el rubio.

—Será bueno en deportes, pero no quita que sigue siendo un fenómeno—atacó el kazajo.

Jean ya estaba en la última vuelta, estaba a punto de llegar a su meta cuando...

Alguien lo empujó logrando que se cayera y se raspara la rodilla.

Micky, con una sonrisa arrogante, empujó a Jean.

— ¡Jean! —Chris corrió de inmediato al verlo caer— ¿Estás bien?

Jean se sentó en el suelo, sintió un gran ardor en su rodilla notando la raspadura, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

—M-Me arde...

—Tranquilo no llores, vamos a la enfermería—dicho eso, ayudó al menor a levantarse—Micky, vete a detención.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

— ¿Crees que no te vi cuando empujaste a Jean? Detención dos horas, no me hagas repetirlo—dicho eso, se retiró junto con el canadiense.

Yuri, Otabek y Leo se acercaron a un furioso Micky.

—Si lo querías empujar pudiste haber sido más discreto—lo regañó Leo.

—Me tapaba el paso, tenía que hacerlo—dijo el italiano con descaro—pero ésta me las paga.

—Se cree mucho ese fenómeno, habrá que bajarle los humos—dijo Yuri.

—A las personas como él hay que darles una lección—dijo Otabek.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó el ruso.

—Síganme—dicho eso, el kazajo comenzó a caminar seguido por los otros tres.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Chris mientras le ponía la vendita en la rodilla.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Escucha Jean, vi cuando Micky te empujó, ¿has tenido algún problema con él o con sus amigos? ¿Te han molestado?

—N-No

— ¿Estás seguro?

—S-Si

—Debes saber que puedes contar conmigo Jean, sé de tu situación, no queremos que pases una mala vida escolar, si alguien te molesta debes decirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—S-Si, gracias.

—Muy bien, volveré con los muchachos, quédate aquí a reposar—dicho eso le revolvió amistosamente el cabello a Jean y salió de la enfermería.

Jean se quedó sentado en la camilla, deseando salir a correr, pero tenía que obedecer y quedarse en la enfermería.

Unos minutos después, se escucha la puerta abrirse, Jean volteó creyendo que era la enfermera o quizás Chris de nuevo.

Pero no era así.

Era Otabek y sus amigos, Jean inmediatamente comenzó a temblar de nuevo, y más aún al ver como Yuri cerraba la puerta detrás suyo con llave.

— ¿Q-Qué quieren?

—Te encanta lucirte ¿verdad? No sólo eres una zorra, también eres bueno en deportes, una buena combinación ¿no? —dijo el ruso con veneno.

— ¿Z-Zorra? N-No...yo no soy...

—No nos quieras ver las caras de imbéciles fenómeno, ¿sabes lo que hacemos con creídos como tú? —dijo el kazajo.

—P-Pero yo no soy creído.

—Ya me estás cansando con esa actitud de bebé, chicos agárrenlo—ordenó Otabek.

Dicho eso, entre Micky y Leo lo tomaron de los brazos apresándolo, Jean intentaba zafarse desesperado, Yuri se posicionó detrás de él y tomó la ropa interior del canadiense.

Lo que vino a continuación, Jean nunca lo vio venir.

Yuri alzó con fuerza la ropa interior de Jean.

Le estaban haciendo calzón chino.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Duele mucho! ¡Por favor basta!

Todos se comenzaron a reír.

—No tires tan fuerte, tampoco queremos que quede grave—advirtió Leo.

—Calma, no lo estoy haciendo con tanta fuerza—dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

Otabek se acercó a un desesperado Jean quien no paraba de llorar, Otabek disfrutaba de lo lindo el sufrimiento del inocente canadiense.

—Así aprenderás a no creerte tanto.

Dos minutos de sufrimiento después, la enfermería comenzó a tener un olor raro.

El dolor se estaba haciendo cada vez más intenso.

Olía a...

—No puede ser...acabas de...—dijo Otabek estupefacto.

Los otros chicos estaban que no podían creérselos igual de sorprendidos.

Jean...se había orinado.

**Continuará...**


End file.
